1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an opaque image-recording element and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a recording element for an automated printing assembly such as a computer-driven ink-jet printer having excellent ink-receiving properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical ink-jet recording or printing system, ink droplets are ejected from a nozzle at high speed towards a recording element or medium to produce an image on the medium. The ink droplets, or recording liquid, generally comprise a recording agent, such as a dye, and a large amount of solvent in order to prevent clogging of the nozzle. The solvent, or carrier liquid, typically is made up of water, an organic material such as a monohydric alcohol or a polyhydric alcohol or a mixed solvent of water and other water miscible solvents such as a monohydric alcohol or a polyhydric alcohol.
The recording elements or media typically comprise a substrate or a support material having on at least one surface thereof an ink-receiving or image-forming layer. The elements include those intended for reflection viewing, which usually have an opaque support, and those intended for viewing by transmitted light, which usually have a transparent support.
While a wide variety of different types of image-recording elements have been proposed heretofore, there are many unsolved problems in the art and many deficiencies in the known products which have severely limited their commercial usefulness. The requirements for an image-recording medium or element for ink-jet recording are very demanding. For example, the recording element must be capable of absorbing or receiving large amounts of ink applied to the image-forming surface of the element as rapidly as possible in order to produce recorded images having high optical density and good color gaumet.
One example of an opaque image-recording element is described in U.S. Pat No. 5,326,391. It consists of a layer of a microporous material which comprises a matrix consisting essentially of a substantially water-insoluble thermoplastic organic polymer, such as a linear ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene, a large proportion of finely divided water-insoluble filler of which at least about 50 percent by weight is siliceous and interconnecting pores. The porous nature of the image-recording element disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,391 allows inks to penetrate the surface of the element to produce text and/or graphic images. However, the images produced on these elements have been found to be of poor quality, i.e., the images have low optical densities and poor color gamut. Thus, it can be seen that a need still exists in the art for the provision of an opaque image-recording element suitable for use in an ink-jet printer which is capable of recording images (including color images) having high optical densities and good color gamut. It is towards fulfilling these needs that the present invention is directed.